


后患无穷

by Amarantine



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Guy, Alpha John Stewart, Alpha Kyle, Alpha Sinestro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Hal, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Green Lantern Sinestro, Knotting, M/M, Omega Hal, What-If
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantine/pseuds/Amarantine
Summary: 如果初灯之战后，塞尼斯托被哈尔劝住留在了绿灯军团





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All哈尔

哈尔皱着眉。  
近些日子里他做这个表情的次数和时间越来越多了，如今整个宇宙都被纳入了他要为之殚精竭虑的范围，举世莫比的沉重责任就这样落在了他一个凡人的肩上，压得他无法呼吸。  
这个表情不适合哈尔。  
约翰·斯图尔特抬眼瞄了瞄哈尔，下了这个结论，又低头继续核对手中的文件和资料。  
约翰是哈尔在军团之中最信任的两人之一。他们搭档的时间够久，之间已经形成了足够的默契。绿灯军团刚刚经历一场大战，他现在正在同哈尔一起给战后需要料理的事宜做一个收尾，同时整理总结了军团的新人状况，宇宙近期的变化，各个重点盯防的势力的动向，军团与各个扇区星球政府的外交，根据这些现有的情报制定了接下来军团的行动计划。将这些庞杂的事务一一处理完毕后，哈尔长吁一口气，揉了揉额角。约翰放下公文，却没有要结束的意思，他语气郑重地提出：“还有一件事。”  
他吸了口气，缓缓吐出了一个名字：“塞尼斯托。”  
共同合作击败了初号灯侠后，塞尼斯托在哈尔的劝说下重新归顺了绿灯军团。  
缺少塞尼斯托的协助，他们确实无法打败祸戎，哈尔也是用这个理由力排众议让塞尼斯托以绿灯侠的身份留在了军团而非关押在高科牢的囚犯。但是哈尔暂时还没有安排他执行外勤任务，也没有给他作为绿灯侠全部的权限，只是给了他一个闲职安置在自己身边，进行一些范围限定在欧阿内的简单任务，用意在观察和监视他。  
或者，这其实是在给所有人一个缓冲期，保护这个曾经的魔头不被那些义愤的绿灯侠们群起而杀之，绿灯军团跟他有着血海深仇的人可不少。就算是没有直接仇恨的人也一样憎恨他，巴不得将他除之而后快。  
“我们应该给他一个机会，就像你们曾经给我的那样。”哈尔这样劝说众人。  
“你的情况和他完全不一样，他是自甘堕落，而你是被——”凯尔听到后曾经激烈地出言反驳。  
“没有什么不一样，”哈尔脸上带笑，打断了凯尔的话，语气温和却坚定。“我曾经身处他一样的境地，我回来了，他也可以。”  
约翰虽然当时没说什么，但是他的观点和凯尔一致，对哈尔的理论着实无法苟同，塞尼斯托这个不安定的元素始终让约翰觉得如芒在背。  
“你不用担心他，”哈尔故作轻松地安慰约翰，“他现在处于严密的监管之下，佩戴的灯戒也限制了强度和功能，他做不了什么。”  
我是担心你。  
约翰看着哈尔，咽下了这句话。  
谁都看得出塞尼斯托对哈尔的那种危险的影响力。  
塞尼斯托会改好？他才不信。这个宇宙里怕是只有哈尔·乔丹能够发自肺腑地说出“我知道你真正能够成为怎样的绿灯侠”这种鬼话。那个趾高气昂的混蛋可不做没好处的事，没准重回军团就是他下的一步棋，此刻说不定正在窥探着军团的情报，捏着他那修剪完美的胡子，一边邪恶地笑着一边策划着什么阴谋呢。  
约翰心里不痛快，却也知道多说无益。面前的哈尔向他勾着嘴角浅浅一笑，伸了伸懒腰：“工作结束了，庆祝一下吧。”  
约翰点头，他们刚刚打赢了一场艰难的战斗，近期的宇宙还算安分，接下来不出什么意外的话可能会是一段短暂又罕有的清闲时光，值得庆祝一下刚刚取得的胜利。约翰给盖发了条讯息，准备一起商量下一会去哪打发时间。  
盖赶到时带来了一个木箱和一个人，他声如洪钟：“瞧瞧谁来了！”  
在他身后，凯尔·雷纳白色的身影在欧阿一片绿色的景致中格外显眼，这位前绿灯侠如今行踪不定，可以算得上是稀客了，作为他好友的三人自然十分高兴，他们简短地互相打过招呼后，盖将手中的箱子扔给了面前正对着他的哈尔，炫耀道：“看好了啊，我这批收藏可是极品，915扇区最伟大的酿酒师的得意之作。”说完撇了哈尔一眼，挤兑道：“给你喝真是浪费。”  
哈尔具象出一只棒球手套稳稳地接住了木箱，一边笑道：“那你还特地找出来浪费。”  
盖发出了不屑的声音：“你这是借光，雷纳好不容易回来……”  
“咚”的一声打断了盖的话，托着酒箱的构造碎成了无数绿色的光点，幸而箱内有缓冲装置才没有导致珍贵佳酿因瓶子摔碎被浪费掉的悲剧。  
所有人都愣住了。  
哈尔不专心。堂堂军团领袖、最伟大的绿灯侠怎么会出现没有取得资格的白圆圈都不会出现的问题，正常情况下盖大概会因为心疼他的酒抓着哈尔的衣领大吼他搞什么鬼，但这件事太过不正常，他此刻只剩了惊讶。哈尔的脸上也是同样的愕然，紧接着那线条优美的身形也有些晃动。  
一种奇异的香味无死角地向盖扑面而来。  
哈尔进入热潮期了。


	2. Chapter 2

雪莉桶威士忌。带着多彩甜美的花香，蜂蜜，橘子还有巧克力，又似乎隐约蕴含着胡椒等香料的辛辣。醇厚浓郁，余韵细腻温和，细品还有咸咸的海风味和略微的柠檬与薄荷的清新。  
那不是盖带来的酒洒出的香味，而是哈尔信息素的味道。  
盖对这种气味并不算陌生，全因他和哈尔做过一段时间的床伴。说是床伴，实际上更多是为哈尔·乔丹解决问题。出于某些原因——是他自作自受，盖不忿地在心中添了一句——哈尔不得不服用了一段时间修复Omega身体机能的药物，而用药期间他需要Alpha的引导。  
只有一条规矩：不要标记。  
盖对这个交易倒是没什么不满，虽然他嘴上从来没表现出来，不过哈尔是个完美的性伴侣，脸蛋漂亮，身体柔软，在床上热情大胆，没有让人倒胃口的忸怩，两不相欠的肉体交易也是很轻松的选择。只是他始终好奇，为什么哈尔会选择他。看中了他强壮有力的身体？优秀的床上功夫？还是因为他的信誉度？或者单纯只是第一次发生就是出于机缘巧合，之后也懒得更换人选？  
“跟你做没什么心理负担。”在一次性爱结束后，哈尔这样回答了他试探性的询问。  
盖顿时觉得一股火窜了起来，他恨不得撕了这张永远吐不出好话的嘴。彼时的哈尔躺在他身边，刚刚高潮过的身体里情欲的热度还没有消退，衣领敞开到胸口，颈部到锁骨一带斑驳着他留下的吻痕，胸膛随着微微凌乱的喘息起伏着，那张好看的脸染上了潮红，一副轻描淡写的表情慵懒地看向前方。  
盖接下来翻身把哈尔压在下面干了个半死。  
那段日子很快过去，虽然结束治疗后，跟Alpha做爱仍然是更舒服的一种度过热潮期的方式，但哈尔还是从他的怀抱转而投向了抑制剂，这倒也不一定是他们因为不愉快而想要结束这种关系，更有可能仅仅是因为作为绿灯侠太忙，他们要照看的地方太过广大，维持一段长久的性伴侣关系，在哈尔需要时为他出现并非易事，随着时间推移，他无法赴约的次数会越来越多，相比之下药物显然是更稳定可靠的选择。  
但现在这个稳定可靠的选择似乎出了问题。  
约翰最先做出了反应：“抑制剂？”  
哈尔靠在椅子上苦笑着缓缓摇了摇头。  
约翰知道这个摇头不是说哈尔没有使用抑制剂，因为他很清楚哈尔这段时间严格地遵循了抑制剂的使用周期。若是以往或许他还有可能遗忘掉这种麻烦的琐事，但成为军团领袖后哈尔已经换了另一套严格的标准约束自己。  
那么就是第二种可能，他的抑制剂失效了。  
约翰知道这种情况一般是由一些外因引起，不常见，但仍有一定几率发生。他虽然身为Alpha，但他有一位作为Omega的亡妻，因此对Omega的生理状况有一定的了解。  
他自然是更喜欢女性Omega，像他妻子卡玛·图依那样温婉可人的类型。哈尔固然灵动诱人，但他自认对他的搭档没有那方面的想法。  
他知道自己想要什么，适合什么。他理智得足以与那些抽象不着边际的事物拉开距离。然而哈尔却不同，那个人本身就是梦想的化身。  
一次又一次突破种种磨难，在致命的打击之下重新爬起来，给人们展现奇迹，与他相伴甚至让约翰感到自己波澜不惊的血液沸腾起来，情不自禁地为他折服。  
哈尔在地球的那段时间，约翰曾经因为一些事务去爱德华兹空军基地找过他。站在地面上，他看见哈尔正驾驶着一家飞机在空中盘旋，紧接着做出了几个漂亮的翻滚动作后降落了下来，哈尔摘掉头盔的一瞬，那双眼睛将目光投向了约翰，在夕阳的映射下他的眼眸呈现出一种棕红，仿佛有火焰在燃烧跃动，这个人的灵魂充满了不可思议的力量与梦想，散发着令人震撼的光和热，耀眼到刺痛了他的眼球。  
“约翰，”哈尔从飞机上下来迎上了他，跟他碰了碰拳，笑容干净纯粹，看不到一点阴霾，“我的好搭档。”  
约翰突然产生了一种巨大的失落感，连他自己也无从查考。是，自己是他的搭档，是他冲锋陷阵时坚实的后盾，是他亲口承认的“最好的朋友”，除此以外呢？  
他心里装着很多人，也真诚地关心着每一个人，然而多情亦无情，从来没有谁让他魂牵梦绕，他真正需要的并不是什么人看着他的背后，而仅仅是一枚戒指。  
当晚他们在附近的旅馆上了床，哈尔随着他的进出发出性感的喑哑呻吟，棕色眼眸被泪水洗得澄澈，半眯着看向他，那副样子格外撩人，小腿挂在他肌肉鼓胀的手臂上，裸露的皮肤被衬托得惊人的白，破烂的房间里弥漫着哈尔散发的醉人香味。  
正如现在，那种香味遍布了整个主控室，三个Alpha不同程度地都受到了影响。  
哈尔此刻仍是在用意志力强行压制着身体的本能，挺拔的身姿微微颤抖，眉头紧蹙像是在思索着什么。  
“别忍了。”约翰向前迈出了一步，盖亦然。


	3. Chapter 3

军团的主控室内没有什么舒适的软装桌椅，哈尔坐在长桌前硬邦邦的高脚凳上，解除绿灯制服后身上所剩不多的人类服饰也被除去得七七八八。靠得这么近之后，约翰才发现哈尔身上所经受的忍耐和挣扎，嘴唇被咬出了齿痕，低喘中夹带着微弱的呻吟，发情期引起的热度使得Omega的身体滚烫，手掌覆在皮肤上抚摸的时候，那具身体就会不由自主地贴上来。他褪下哈尔下体仅剩的蔽体之物，白色的内裤挂在了精巧的左脚踝上，约翰含住哈尔半挺的性器，缓慢又仔细地吞吐起来，一边握着他的双腿抬高，将那隐藏在臀沟里的蜜洞暴露出来，哈尔的下身已经湿得不像话，流淌着液体的部位散发着Omega的香气，引诱着Alpha深入。想及刚刚素来张扬肆意的哈尔就是下面一边流水一边对他们说话，在不得已之下的忍耐为他更添了一分令人着迷的气质，约翰不禁下腹一紧，兴奋感像电流一样蹿过头皮，他手上加重了力气，让哈尔的重心不断降低倾斜，后者不得不握紧桌沿用手臂支撑着自己，下身传来的快感使得他仰起头，盖的手指抵在哈尔的嘴唇上，微微用力撬开牙齿，在哈尔的嘴里搅动他的舌头，模仿性器抽插的动作将涎液勾出，绵绵流淌到了胸口。性器被吸吮的刺激令哈尔发出断断续续的呻吟声，被堵在嘴里的手指一搅，听起来更像是呜咽。  
这倒算不上趁人之危，此时没有其他好办法终止热潮，哈尔也默许了这样的行为。不过仍有人对这转进如风的状况不知所措，白色的身影傻在那里，像一只惊愕的白鹅，不知是该进该退。  
现场的信息素冲击着他的理智，浑浑噩噩间突然听到盖招呼了一声：“凯尔，过来。”白灯便如蒙大赦地走上前来。随着他的靠近，被两位绿灯侠挡住的那具赤裸身躯逐渐映入眼中，哈尔因为深呼吸而起伏的胸膛进入了视线内，随之晃动的嫣红乳尖格外惹眼，凯尔鬼使神差地埋下头，含住了乳尖吸吮起来，他用手掌抚摸着哈尔的身体，从胸口开始毫无章法地侵袭身体各处，掌下富有弹性的肌肤令他爱不释手，进入热潮期的体温要高一些，健康的肤色染上情欲的色彩，如此美妙的视觉冲击在他看来近乎奢侈。  
他回想起来他和哈尔之间曾经有过亲近的一次特殊经历，那时他得到的触感是冰冷的。  
婕德离开他时，他们原本共同居住的那间公寓里只剩下他一个人，不算宽大的空间霎时冷清了下来，凯尔坐在沙发上，面对着茶几上的一听易拉罐啤酒发呆。  
他甚至自己也不清楚到底是为了装模作样还是真的需要酒精，打开拉环灌了一大口后，苦涩的怪味刺激着味蕾，他皱了皱鼻子。怎么会有人爱喝这种东西。  
“既然喜欢她就大胆地去把她追回来啊。”  
突然出现在身旁的声音打断了他的胡思乱想，凯尔吓了一跳，他惊叫出声，易拉罐脱手而出。被坐在他身边的哈尔用某种力量控制着浮在了空中。  
“哈尔，你吓到我了。”虽然这样抱怨着，但凯尔并不真的生气。  
这位前任的绿灯侠是关注着自己的，这个想法让他脸红心跳，嘴里酒精的苦涩味道突然变成了砂糖般的甜蜜余韵，酒精产生的微醺感也让他有些飘飘然，人类迷恋于酒精的慰藉，然而5%的酒精饮品效力毕竟有限。凯尔下一秒又想到，幽灵作为上帝的代理人，很可能像对自己这样关注着所有人，此时此刻说不定有上亿个幽灵守在几十亿人身边，他抄起浮在空中的易拉罐恶狠狠地灌了一大口，苦的。  
仿佛看穿了他幼稚的举动，冰冷的幽灵柔柔地笑着。这情景又让他神迷智昏了。  
他见过幽灵面无表情地用血腥残酷的手段惩恶的样子，那场景冷得他骨髓都要冻结。而面对自己时的哈尔，虽然依然没个活人样，但耐心且温柔，甚至有种低眉顺目的谦卑，无端地激起了雄性的满足感。  
“人为什么会爱上让自己痛苦的人呢。”凯尔轻喃道。  
“或许正是因为爱所以才痛苦。”  
凯尔只是在自言自语，没有料到哈尔居然回答了这个问题。他怔怔地看向他的这位前辈，试图从那残酷神灵的外表下探索那颗本是人类的内心，哈尔迎上凯尔疑惑的目光，眼神变得更温和了一些，他试着微笑：“你还年轻，很多事想不懂很正常。”  
我懂。凯尔在内心呐喊。  
他接下来的举动更加大胆，假借醉意攀上那雪白的身体，搂住了那具瘦骨嶙峋的身躯，怀中没有活人的温度，像是抱住了一座冰雕，凯尔忍住了身体本能的寒颤继续凑近那掩在兜帽阴影下的雪白面容。  
哈尔的五官有一种侵略性的惊艳，强烈地让人感受到他的诱惑力，此时那惨白的面容隐在兜帽的阴影之下平添了一分阴郁，犹如卡拉瓦乔的宗教画，细腻真实，让人不安。凯尔第一次在这么近的角度观察他的面容，他贪恋地注视着，想要将眼前的一切刻在脑中。  
幽灵全知全能，定是知道他在装醉，他的心脏砰砰直跳。哈尔像是有点惊讶，但容忍了他的作为。他得寸进尺，摘掉了阴森的兜帽，吻上那苍白的嘴唇。  
下一秒怀中的冰雕消失了，公寓内只剩下他一人。  
曾经高高摆在祭坛上圣洁不容亵渎的神像寸寸龟裂碎去，露出里面活色生香的禁脔在男人们手中辗转。年轻的军团领袖横伏在窄窄的长桌上，三双不同肤色的手在他的身体上游走。颈侧，乳头，下体等私密部位被不同的手指占有性地玩弄着。约翰爱抚着细嫩柔软的大腿内侧，用两指撑开穴口，不断地搅动着，引起Omega婉转的呻吟。  
适才拿来的酒此刻成为了助兴的工具，盖含了一口后用嘴渡给了哈尔，和一般人的认知不同，哈尔的酒量并不算好，泡吧也很少选择酒精度数太高的，没加冰块稀释的烈酒烧得他喉咙火辣辣的，他轻轻咳嗽了几声，听见盖在笑他“真像个娘们儿”，说着将瓶中“伟大酿酒师的得意之作”尽数浇在了他的颈背处，冰凉的金色琼浆顺着两边背肌夹出的那道沟壑一直流淌到尾椎，继而是臀缝， 后穴敏感的皮肤和黏膜被酒精刺激产生微弱的灼痛，下一秒柔软的肉块抵上了穴口，引出Omega一声猝不及防的惊呼，凯尔啜饮着流下来的佳酿，用舌头舔弄那一圈环形的肌肉，顺着被约翰的手指开拓出的一点小孔探进甬道内，在里面翻搅得水声直响，后穴被舔吻吸吮的快感加上酒精的刺激让哈尔双腿打战，被凯尔握在手中的饱满臀肉也在微微发颤，棕色的双目泛起水光，眼睛渐渐失焦。见到热潮产生的渴望感已经使得哈尔难以抗拒，盖释放出自己粗大的阴茎戳在哈尔的脸上，还炫耀般地用老二拍了拍那张漂亮的脸蛋，蹭上去的前液从脸颊到唇角留下了一道水渍，他顶开那两片亲吻过许多姑娘们的嘴唇，把阴茎塞进了哈尔那张唇形优美的嘴里，龟头擦过舌根一直顶到柔软的喉咙口。口腔里的湿度和热度让盖舒服得情不自禁地咒骂了一声，他握着哈尔的脑袋，一味往喉咙里撞，饱胀的阴囊压在嘴唇上，会厌反射引得哈尔一阵阵地干呕，红色的茂密体毛随着进出时不时地扎在脸上，身体后方的凯尔也在用舌头模拟着性器的动作在他体内抽插着，牙齿抵着穴口慢慢地磨着，哈尔的腰软得陷了下去，却张开了双腿，高高地翘起屁股方便身后人的动作，肠壁的肌肉被舔得直哆嗦，灵活的舌头逐渐将他带至高潮，舒服得浑身都要化了一样，在凯尔的舌尖碰到某个敏感点时，哈尔突然弓起脊背，脚趾缩紧，身体颤抖着射了出来。  
Alpha聚在一起时关系再好也难免互相攀比，尤其当他们正进行着这种彰显男性掠夺本能的行为时，总生怕自己哪里做得差了让别人见笑，哈尔的身体如此敏感让凯尔有些出乎意料，但第一次把哈尔弄射显然极大地满足了他的自尊心，他一时忘形抬头看了盖一眼，眼神里没有敌意，更像是求欢时夸耀羽毛的雄鸟，盖倒是没觉得吃亏，从他的视角，哈尔吸吮着自己的阴茎，被高潮磨得神情茫然浑身酥软的淫乱模样足够让他享受到险些直接射出来。  
后方的凯尔已经换了手指进入哈尔那个蠕动的小洞，另一只手掰着粉白的臀瓣，试图将那水淋淋的洞口扯得更开一点，约翰也顺着他掰开的小口加入进去，高潮过的后穴湿热紧致，内壁还在微微抽动着，两个人的四根手指从不同方向不断搅动着，约翰一边按摩着内壁一边寻找着腺体，戳弄了几下就听见哈尔悦耳的叫声，Omega的生理机制使得他们能够多次高潮，热潮期没有性器插入的一次射精只会让哈尔更加饥渴。盖捏着哈尔的下巴让他仰起头，撕下一条酒箱的内衬，用布条蒙住了他的眼睛。  
这有点过了，没等哈尔抗议，一根早已硬了半天的Alpha阴茎抵在已经开拓得差不多的穴口处，顶开了括约肌。视觉被剥夺后，身体的其他感官变得更加敏锐，突如其来的这一下让哈尔身体僵了一瞬，盖调笑的声音自耳边响起： “猜猜是谁在操你？”  
哈尔的嘴里被老二堵得严实没法开口，对着前方比了中指代替咒骂，很快不知是谁将他的手指掰开，含进了口中，滑腻的舌头缠绕着整根手指，牙齿轻轻咬着生茧的指腹，像对待什么美味一样一根一根用力吸着，将五指的皮肤浸得软嫩后引导他的手握住了一根性器撸动。湿热的舌头舔上了他的耳廓，牙齿咬了咬耳垂，舌头探进耳孔内，引起了让哈尔头皮发麻的一阵颤栗，在模糊的水声中他听见盖愉快的声音：“回答错误。”  
后穴的阴茎仍在徐徐进入，有人惩罚似的打了几下他的屁股，皮肉拍打发出的响亮声音让哈尔有些羞耻。虽然眼前一片黑暗，但他其实知道，约翰的长度总让他担心自己要被捅穿，此时深入的程度让他情不自禁地挺直腰身，但约翰在床上总是体贴的，只要哈尔想要就会让他舒服。  
仿佛感受到哈尔的情绪变化，身后的人在他的脊椎上安抚般地留下一串串湿润的吻，嘴唇有意无意地略过他后颈散发着香气的腺体，触电版的酥麻感一阵一阵从那敏感的部位传来，在他体内进出的阴茎也顶在了生殖腔的入口处，圆钝的头部不轻不重地在那里顶了一下，这种带了点暗示的性行为平常换做平常人可能已经算得上出格，但他们这么多年为彼此出生入死，之间的信任和情谊早就摒除了怀疑，更何况在场这么多Alpha，再怎样也不至于在竞争者面前失了风度。哈尔被顶得全身颤抖，黏软的内壁紧紧裹住进入的硬物，喉咙也收紧了，闷哼声的震动传到盖那根卡在喉咙口的东西上，盖被伺候得舒爽至极，眼看就要到了关键点，忙拍了拍哈尔的脸颊：“小飞侠，再给我舔舔。”  
哈尔让盖的阴茎退出来一半，听话地将舌头卷上了龟头下方敏感的区域，含着那根粗大的柱体吮吸得啧啧作响，腥咸的精液味很快充满了口腔，哈尔被呛出了眼泪，硕大的龟头从唇间脱出后发出了“啵”的一声，精液混着唾液拉出数条的液丝，还没射完的几滴则落到了哈尔的脸上。Alpha本性里的恶癖让盖觉得这张脸点缀上精液后颇为赏心悦目，虽然这次不算有意为之，但他和哈尔最初滚上床时倒是故意颜射过哈尔几次，趁他消耗大量体力后累得半昏过去，或是在高潮余韵中浑身瘫软时拽着棕色的头发射到那张脸上，那自然是报复哈尔不让他内射，后来哈尔也反思了下自己爽了就不管别人，对盖似乎不公平，便做了让步随他去了，只要不标记就好。这一来盖反倒觉得没趣了，他的不快只是因为哈尔即使到了床上也带着种目空一切的意味，哪怕他自己都没意识到。这种时候盖才发觉插入对方身体的这种行为着实浅薄，支配性交的过程并没有为他带来干预和选择的权力。  
凯尔补上了盖撤出的空缺，尽管之前的口交已经让哈尔下颌酸涩，但他富有技巧的舔弄还是让年轻的画家投入地粗喘起来，哈尔的眼睛被蒙住隔绝了对视的可能，这让凯尔有些失落，同时却也暗自有几分庆幸。他的种种微妙表现被约翰看在眼里，心里不住地叹气。这孩子还以为他把自己的心思隐藏得很好，殊不知所有人都看得出来凯尔眼中的艳羡、仰慕和渴望。但他自己又能站在什么立场上嘲笑这个年轻人呢，哈尔对于爱情一直表现得直爽落拓，不会用暧昧和暗示吊着人，爱和性也分得非常清楚，他对约翰明确表示过只是为了生理需求。后者自以为他们在这一点上志趣相投，双方都得到了满足和舒适，公正平等。但后来知道盖也和哈尔做过的时候他还是有点内伤。翻涌起来的焦虑让他的胃一阵阵绞痛，气血上头冲得大脑发胀。冲动之下约翰去堵了哈尔问是不是跟自己所有的搭档都会上床，最伟大的绿灯侠没有回答这个略显粗鲁无礼的问题，似乎也没有被羞辱的恼火，明亮的眼睛注视着他，目光柔和到让他无法忍受，那眼神中有一丝不甚明显的情感，逼得他掉头离开，直到戴上青灯戒后约翰才想明白难忍的缘由。  
约翰和盖达成了一个共识：这宇宙里有哪个人没那么几次想亲手掐死哈尔·乔丹。  
凯尔在哈尔的嘴里进进出出，后方握着哈尔腰部顶弄的约翰也加快了速度，他对哈尔的身体足够了解，瞄准了腺体重重地撞击着，拍打和搅动Omega的黏滑体液发出引人遐想的淫靡水声，柔软的甬道被顶弄得痉挛收缩，高潮到来时哈尔的整个身体抖得摇摇欲坠，生殖腔喷出的大量温热液体浇在约翰的龟头上，加上内壁柔媚的挤压也让他射了出来。  
从哈尔身体里退出来后，凯尔与约翰交换了位置，握着自己的肉棒推进了哈尔早已湿透的穴口。凯尔虽然早已不是什么都不懂的新手，却始终带了点少年心性，起初时还小心翼翼地一点点前进，待到他的那根东西被Omega湿热甜蜜的体内侍候舒服了就渐渐放开，失了章法的进出力度有些急躁，有时没轻没重地弄疼了哈尔，却又找不到让他舒服的点。得不到抚慰的感觉有些难过，哈尔扭动着腰试图将自己的敏感点送过去，层层叠叠的软腻穴肉一下一下地夹着白灯的性器，更是让凯尔爽得头皮发麻。两双手将哈尔的身体侧翻过来，引开了他的注意力。哈尔被冷落多时的阴茎终于受到了照顾，刚想出声指点凯尔就转为了一声满意的喟叹，另一双手玩弄着哈尔的胸部，粗糙的手指搓揉着极浅的乳晕，捏住涨红的乳尖拉扯，男性Omega的这个部位虽然不够丰饶，但开发得当的话仍然可以泌乳。盖用舌尖搔了搔乳孔，将整个乳晕含在口中用力吮吸，引出哈尔不知是疼是爽的惊叫——有什么分别呢，盖很早就发现疼痛能让哈尔更加兴奋。红发男人双手握住哈尔的胸用足了手劲揉弄着，蒙着眼睛的布料被睫毛扫得一颤一颤，泪水洇湿了一片，Omega的阴茎却依然在约翰手中精神奕奕地挺立着，黑人的手指围着敏感的顶端打着圈撸动那根浅色的性器，身体多处性感带被同时攻略的快感让哈尔近乎失神，与此同时，后方激烈的顶撞愈发失控，得偿所愿赋予凯尔无与伦比的快意，淋漓热汗不断滚落，握着哈尔大腿的五指深陷进皮肉里，他粗暴地操干着身下的身体，想要索取更多，肉穴不断分泌出晶亮的液体被抽插的动作捣得飞溅，哈尔颦着眉低低地喘息着，很快在多重刺激的夹击之下射在了约翰手中。  
刚高潮过的身体格外敏感，体内的抽送依然没有停止，阴茎磨擦肠壁的感觉兼具快意和疼痛，痉挛收紧的肠壁被强硬的顶开，哈尔的身体一抽一抽地抖着，混着鼻音的呻吟仿佛带着哭腔。奢靡动人的美景入目，凯尔却始终觉得不够。  
想独占这具美丽的身体，吻遍他的全身，把他含在嘴里吃个够，让他臣服在自己的阳具之下。将自己脑海中的性幻想一一尝试个遍，限制住他的前面，让他在濒临射精时难受地哀求，凯尔甚至还在兴致勃勃地构想自己具象出丝带系在哈尔的阴茎上打个什么样的蝴蝶结。这些想法让他兴奋得近乎全身战栗，连续重捣几下后就酣畅淋漓地释放在了哈尔体内。  
多次高潮使得哈尔已经有些意识模糊，后穴被反复操干得充血红肿，当再次被捅开时他不由发出了带有抗拒色彩的微弱哼声。更遑论盖那根炙热的东西特别粗壮，龟头饱满圆润，进入之后横冲直撞，将哈尔丰满的臀部拍击的啪啪作响，哈尔的腰部被撞得打颤，蒙着双眼的布条吸满了泪水，再也无法阻拦泪珠从湿漉漉的脸颊滑落下来。唇边又递过来一根颀长的性器，意有所指地在他嘴角摩擦着，哈尔也不躲闪，迷迷糊糊地伸出嫩红的舌头舔着。盖掰开哈尔浑圆的臀肉，被自己填充的小洞暴露在视线中，向外拔出时就能看到穴口一圈红腻软肉箍着性器紧咬着不放，被操得服帖的身体张开腿承受着男人的欲望，小腹随着他抽插的节奏抽搐着，这淫乱的样子让盖不禁起了戏弄他的心思，他向后坐在座椅上，手臂环住哈尔的膝弯将他抱起，哈尔光裸的后背贴上了他红色的茂密胸毛，整个身体敞开在另外两人的面前，白嫩的胸前印着红色的手印，腿间射过三次的性器半软不硬地晃动着，盖揉着哈尔的屁股，在他耳旁笑道：“如果我们在军团面前操你，你猜大伙会怎么看你？”话音未落含着他的后穴一阵收缩，似是表达微不足道的抗议。军团领袖有气无力地念叨着什么词，像是在说“滚蛋”。  
他喜欢在这种时候故意惹哈尔，准确地说他喜欢在任何时候招惹哈尔，只不过在床上时收效更佳，因为大多数时间哈尔都不会有什么反应，几近无情，最多挂上一副似有几分无奈的表情，反而弄得自己恼怒不已，这就是永远光芒万丈的哈尔·乔丹，衬得自己像个不成熟的青少年一样，刻意做出惹人厌的举动，只为了引起他的注意。  
倒是约翰出言制止了他幼稚的行为，谴责道：“别逗他了，盖。”  
盖也没争执，此时软玉在怀，哈尔完全脱力的身体深深陷入他的胯间，让他想起前段时间他们二人一同乘坐救生舱飞离“温室”的时候，那富有弹性的丰腴屁股坐在自己的大腿上，不断随着舱体的震动磨蹭他勃起的下体，一个念头不合时宜地一闪而过，他想把哈尔·乔丹按在逃生舱的操作板上干到哭出来。传说男人平均一天会有34次想到性，而一个甜美的Omega屁股紧贴着他的老二毫无疑问会成为三十四分之一的诱因。  
盖心里一动，握着臀肉的手转而向摸向被操干的穴口边缘，手指在他被插得松软的那一圈肌肉上摸索试探，从缝隙中缓慢地挤了进去，过分的充盈感让哈尔的脚趾蜷曲起来，埋在深处的阴茎微微退出一点，手指便进入了更多，哈尔有些慌张地扭动，似是想要挣脱，但盖另一只手牢牢地握着他狭窄的髋骨，很快第二根手指也挤了进来，撑开他的穴口，下方露出的小半截柱体沾满了透明的液体，红色的阴毛被喷出的液体弄得泥泞不堪，隐约能从手指撑开的缝隙中看到嫣红的肠肉，这极具煽动力的一幕让另外两位Alpha屏住了呼吸，喉结上下滑动，盖目光扫过面前的两人：“谁来？”  
约翰还在犹豫是否会造成哈尔受伤，凯尔已经像是受了蛊惑般迈步向前，再次勃起的阴茎戳在哈尔柔嫩的会阴上，反复尝试着用力，顺着凹陷试图挤进那个小洞。  
哈尔的下身黏湿得几乎吃不住力，自身分泌的清澈肠液和射进去的浊液顺着盖撑开穴口的手指汩汩流淌，将下方插入的阴茎洗得油亮，凯尔几次努力都从着力的位置滑开，心中不免添了几分急躁，他握着自己的肉棒，抵着盖的阴茎从缝隙中强行一点点顶入湿软狭窄的洞口，瞬间撕裂般的剧痛在哈尔的神经中炸裂开，一直安静承受的身体猛地颤栗起来，挣扎间一拳打在了面前的凯尔肩上，这一下没有准头，力道也因体力不足卸去了九成，倒是不怎么疼，但盖也不想把哈尔惹过头了，他使了点巧劲揽住哈尔的手臂将之反剪到背后，舔吻军团领袖颈上因疼痛而渗出的汗水，示意凯尔给予哈尔适当的安抚，收到提醒后的年轻人忙套弄起了哈尔的性器，用指腹轻轻搓揉着顶端的小孔，同时下身仍然缓慢而坚定地前进着，每动一下就能听到哈尔伴随着抽气声的痛哼，裹着两根肉柱的穴口因拉扯的疼痛抽搐着，反复勒紧了二人的阴茎，绵软细腻的内壁像在按摩入侵的柱体一样蠕动着，除此之外还能够感觉到另一根坚硬滚烫的阴茎的压迫感和勃勃脉动。这样的体验对凯尔来说还是第一次，他被夹得气血翻涌，炽烈的欲望因此刻的滞涩转为难以忍受的憋闷，他低下头伸出舌头舔去哈尔脸颊上的泪滴，拍了拍哈尔颤抖的臀部道：“放松点，哈尔，你快把我夹断了。”  
“他……很疼。”约翰看着凯尔将整根阴茎一寸一寸送入哈尔体内，有些迟疑地说道。他认得出哈尔那些代表着疼痛的细微身体表现。哈尔被两根阴茎同时进入撑到极限，整个人软在盖的身上，这是在他最狂野的漪梦里都没有出现过的场景，太过于淫秽下流，然而他下体的胀痛和硬度已经诚实地反馈了身体的真实想法，尤其是看到哈尔半软的阴茎在疼痛中变硬，杵在凯尔的腹肌上，顶端的吐出了大量透明的液体，约翰脑海中的理智几乎被这一幕击溃。  
哈尔正在因为被插入的疼痛和快感再度勃起。  
约翰无法自控地发出一声喟叹，他捏着哈尔的下巴，将自己送进了对方温暖潮湿的口腔，黏膜的触感和口腔内壁的挤压带来甜美的快感，柔软灵活的舌头还在缓缓舔舐着茎身。  
他这副样子，仿佛一个承载男人欲望的容器，用身体的每一处来接纳Alpha的性器，任谁也想不到最伟大的绿灯侠可以像这样，似乎无止境地纵容自己的下属向他发泄暧昧的情愫和晦暗的淫欲，仿佛这根本不值一提。  
盖也随着凯尔撞进了深处，撞出了哈尔的一声骤然高亢的呻吟，两根Alpha阴茎都顶在了生殖腔口处，Omega的这个位置极度敏感，稍许刺激就能够带来强烈的快感，哈尔的这个部位平时少有人问津，此时被顶得绷紧了腰身簌簌发抖。两个Alpha一前一后将哈尔夹在中间，两根紧贴的阴茎先是保持相同的节奏同进同出，撞出响亮的肉体拍击声，在那种撕扯感逼得哈尔挣扎起来后又转为先后交错，角力一般交替捅进肠道内，密集而高频地抽插着。凯尔和盖不愧是搭档，初时的慌乱过后马上就能够领会盖的指示配合他，盖直进直出猛操生殖腔口的时候就退出一些磨哈尔较浅位置的前列腺。见哈尔的抗拒逐渐微弱下去，凯尔握住哈尔的脚踝，将夹在他身侧的双腿抬高，军团领袖悬空的身体就这样完全落在了两根阴茎上，被激烈的节奏操得摇摇晃晃，随着两人的顶弄起伏着，哈尔腰肢柔软纤细，在男人胯间摇晃扭动时似在舞蹈。体内无时无刻在被性器充满的感觉让他想要喊叫，想说慢一些，太多了，但嘴里也被堵上了，只能发出不成调的呜咽声。过度的填充感让他大脑近乎空白，浑身上下的感觉似乎都集中在了酸痛酥麻的后穴里，顶撞的力度和频率让他几乎怀疑自己的生殖腔口都被撞出了淤青，紧窄的肉穴逐渐在一次次的抽送中被插得软化下来，黏软的内壁颤动着裹紧了两根勃发的阴茎。  
凯尔被快感激得面红耳赤，他曾在浅陋的梦里宣泄和索取，却在梦境轻而易举成真时无端生出溺水般的困顿和挫败，汗水滴进眼中，眼前的身形逐渐模糊，就像是他每一次目送哈尔远去一样，惆怅惘然。他藏在内心的迷恋，可能从哈尔身上永远也换不来答案，只能追赶他在无尽宇宙中独自飞行的身影，无法与之并肩同行。  
然而肉体总是薄弱的，多看一眼哈尔近乎溃乱的样子就不免让他头脑发昏沉溺其中。他侧过脸亲吻哈尔绻缩的脚趾，一路从脚踝舔上小腿留下一个浅浅的牙印，下身更加卖力地挺腰抽送，无休止地重复着人类原始的动作，他只盼这一刻不要停下来，不要从这虚妄的缠绵迤逦中醒来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 应群众响应补了段双龙


	4. Chapter 4

科鲁加人的感知能力强于地球人，还没踏进主控室塞尼斯托已经嗅到了那种气味，他到死都会记得的气味。  
甜美中带着辛辣，像烈酒，清馨甘醇却也引人迷醉，曾经这种香气让他心旷神怡。现在却因掺杂了一些惹人厌的其他气味导致他心神不定。  
里面的地球人在做什么不言而喻。  
换作其他人也许就会识趣地离开了。  
他偏不。  
走入室内，未见人影，先闻其声，Omega绵长而淫靡的呻吟在塞尼斯托的心尖上不轻不重地挠了一爪。  
哈尔·乔丹和谁做爱是他自己的事，与塞尼斯托无关。  
这个地球人已经不属于他了。  
室内的几个人映入眼中后，他还是忍不住撇起了嘴。  
约翰·斯图尔特，盖·加德纳，还有那个小巷之鼠。  
品味真差。塞尼斯托腹诽。  
实际上他这么想已经算是温和，如果以他从前的酷烈性情和手上的一枚黄灯戒，恐怕这三人已经横尸当场了。  
然后他看到了被诸位Alpha包围的哈尔。  
地球人的那双蜜色眼睛被蒙住了，张圆的嘴里含着一根黑人的阴茎不断进出摩擦着他红肿的嘴唇，白色浊液的痕迹在他的唇角、脸颊、腿间等多处位置清晰可见，乳尖都被吮得鼓涨起来。潮红的皮肤上残留着金色的酒液，Omega的香气与酒香混在一起，整个人散发出一种浓烈的甜香。哈尔坐在加德纳身上，正用私密的部位吞吃着两个Alpha的阳具，身体有节奏地摇晃着，下身的狼藉足以想象出经历了怎样激烈的性爱。  
这时，不知是几个Alpha做了什么，那大理石雕像般的身体突然剧烈地痉挛，弓成优美的弧形，连脚趾都蜷曲起来，喉间发出了一连串无法控制的呻吟声，空气中的Omega信息素骤然浓烈到了一个前所未有的地步。  
视线受阻，本应什么都看不见的哈尔，在因感官过载而失去意识前将脸转向了塞尼斯托的方向。  
尽管看不到那双眼睛，尽管彼此相望只有一瞬，塞尼斯托仿佛仍然感受到了哈尔向他投来的目光。  
情欲灼烧出的炽热，荡清灵魂的纯净通透，清风的潇洒飒沓，一如初见的不屈和倔强，他无比熟稔的一切，抑或只是他内心的渴望倒映出的虚幻。

Omega的发情症状在多次高潮之后本应有所缓解，尤其以哈尔这个个体来说，他在热潮期的反应算是较为冷静的，许多Omega那些受到情欲操纵意乱情迷，甚至神志不清地沦为欲望的奴隶这类表现从来没在他身上见到过，激烈性事之后恢复得也很快，这种表现可以很容易地归为绿灯侠的意志力。  
然而此时，仍然在哈尔体内的盖和凯尔能够明显地察觉到哈尔身体的变化，本已经透支体力疲惫不堪，近乎半昏迷的哈尔，一阵阵地紧缩的体内热液喷涌而出，体温有再次升高的迹象，后颈的腺体泛着浅浅的嫣红，这显然是发情加剧的表现。  
哈尔转过头后，其他人随着他看向了那个让他此时更加沦陷的诱因。  
他们又想起来了这个交易唯一的条件：不要标记。

哈尔是个被标记过的Omega。  
对于这点凯尔只是模模糊糊地隐约有这样的印象。哈尔对这件事绝口不提，了解其中内幕的人也对此讳莫如深。凯尔只听说哈尔单方面解除了标记，从那以后就再也没有和任何人重新绑定过。  
这样的故事倒是很符合哈尔的性格，所以他天真地以为是一段失败的爱情让天性自由的哈尔意识到自己并不适合受到Alpha与Omega间链接的束缚，从此便放弃了与任何人绑定的想法。  
只是解除标记，地球上的技术还不能称得上成熟，据他所知，地球上现在仍然无法保证没有任何后遗症地完美去除标记，他不清楚外星的医疗系统会不会有更先进的解决方案，这些事，他没去了解过，也不想去了解，因为他还没有标记过任何一个Omega。他还年轻，并不想背负上绑定终身的责任。  
至于那个标记了哈尔的人是谁，哈尔的身边从来没缺过追求者，就算他好奇，一一排查也未免太过失礼，这种私密的事情直接询问也会十分唐突。  
看着盖和约翰的表情，他恍惚间明白，真相远比他的想象丑陋险恶，他在脑补中把这件事浪漫化了不知多少倍。  
为什么哈尔这次热潮会如此异常。  
解除标记的后遗症还是存在的。  
这是他最糟、最不敢触碰的猜想。  
他终于确定那个人是谁了。

塞尼斯托大方地站在那里，毫不掩饰地散发着他那让人作呕的信息素，煽动着性事中的Alpha的战意，像是丝毫不在乎这样会不会让情潮中的Omega状况加重。  
凯尔倒是真的想去揍他，尤其是塞尼斯托看向自己时那仿佛扫自己一眼都嫌脏了眼睛一样的轻蔑表情更让他火冒三丈。从约翰凶狠的眼神中凯尔能看出他也有此意，而盖更是早就已经把拳头捏紧了。凯尔知道塞尼斯托的灯戒被限制了功能，真要打起来不可能是他们的对手。就算胜之不武又如何，他不信调换角色的话塞尼斯托会讲究骑士精神。  
几种信息素中凌厉的杀气交锋，约翰率先开口了：“你来干什么？”  
“交任务报告。”那双眼眸中的金色虹膜被黑色的巩膜包裹着，透出的目光肃冷如墓地，塞尼斯托微微歪了下头讥讽道：“乔丹是现在看还是等‘忙完’？”  
“他等会看。你可以直接用灯戒发送的。”约翰强压着对这个前黄灯领袖的敌意和情欲被打扰的火气，不冷不热地代替哈尔回答道。  
他确信交给塞尼斯托的任务不可能比打扫厕所更重要。  
塞尼斯托耸了耸肩：“我的灯戒恐怕没有这个功能。”  
才怪。这种无关战斗的基础功能不可能没有配备。他们双方都清楚知道这一点，因为限制塞尼斯托的灯戒本就是约翰提议的，塞尼斯托此刻这么说自然是出于报复存心给他添堵。  
最后的科鲁加人一步一步向前，挑战着Alpha们的领地意识和忍耐力，就在三人几乎爆发的边缘停下，发出了一声嗤笑：“你们不继续了？”  
他们倒是想，但就算盖不介意在外人面前性交也不代表约翰和凯尔愿意被塞尼斯托盯着做爱，而后者显然没有回避的自觉。三人已经整理好仪表，因此塞尼斯托这句话中的挑衅意味再明显不过了。约翰在脑海中想了一圈军团的饬令和守则也没找到一条能适用于当前把塞尼斯托支走，他此刻也没有违背任何律法，做任何有损军团的事，自然有权利来这里，这是地球人的疏忽，军团大部分成员都在抓紧难得的空期放松或是处理自己的私事，想到这里约翰的疑心和戒备却突然一松。  
他亲自来找哈尔，不过……是想多见哈尔一面罢了。  
僵持间突然绿光一闪，凯尔被向后一推，踉跄退了几步，怀中的重量一松，塞尼斯托用灯戒构造夺过哈尔送到了自己手中。  
没料到在处于武力劣势的塞尼斯托会直接硬抢，三个地球人在他偷袭成功后直接进入备战状态，凯尔当即喝道：“你有没有搞清楚状况，塞尼斯托，你没资格碰他。”  
凯尔自道这个人给哈尔带来的背叛与伤害罄竹难书，他怎么还能厚颜无耻地站在这里？  
塞尼斯托却对此不屑一顾。谁来评判他们之间的过往，他们三个？他将哈尔打横抱起，那具身体本能地寻求信息素的源头贴了上来，凌乱汗湿的棕发埋在他的颈间，科鲁加人的红色手指轻抚着哈尔的脸颊，眼睛注视着怀里的人，头也没抬慢条斯理地对他们说：“你们的资格又是谁给的？”  
这一句话点醒了他们。他们所做的无非是一场互不相欠的性交，以“解决问题”为眉目。像是怕他们听不懂，塞尼斯托又添了一句：“他现在会这样是因为我，你们帮不了他。”  
在这么浓烈的Omega信息素环绕下，约翰觉得自己的思维能力也受到了干扰，或许有更好的办法，但尽管对这个人厌恶到了极点，他脑海中的盘算还是指向了一个结果，他自然可以责怪这个人搅乱了一切，但浪费时间且于事无补。沉吟片刻后，约翰开口了：“如果你真像哈尔所说已经洗心革面，那就证明一下吧。”他放下了举着灯戒的手补充道：“记住了，不可以标记他。”  
塞尼斯托心平气和：“如果他求我呢？”  
盖一拳揍了过去，塞尼斯托像是早有准备，向后一仰刚好避过。  
约翰倒还冷静，拉住了盖没让战事扩散，他转过头面向塞尼斯托：“哈尔现在不清醒，做的事情大抵并非自己的意愿，这一点你应该清楚。”  
“如果你敢强行标记他，不管哈尔怎么说，我都会杀了你。”离开前，擦身而过的一瞬间，约翰沉声说道。  
冰封的金眸波澜不惊，甚至带了点轻蔑的笑意，塞尼斯托并没有为之触怒，他的优越感足以让他无视这种无谓的威胁。


	5. Chapter 5

他浑身都在发热，心脏砰砰直跳，强烈的渴望控制了他的每一个细胞，Alpha侵略性的信息素渗入他的体内，无孔不入地占有着他的躯体和意识。一双微凉的宽大手掌带着控制和柔情握住他脆弱的部位，爱抚他的身体，像是在他皮肤下点燃了一簇火焰，很快火势蔓延至全身，焚烧他的理智，让他在快感中战栗，在欲望中沉沦。他大口喘息着，胸膛剧烈起伏，Alpha粗大的性器在他的体内激烈地进出，有目的地进攻着体内一处柔软窄小的凹陷，酸麻感从那敏感的小口扩散到他的整个腰腹和颤抖的双腿，坚硬的龟头一寸寸操开了隐秘的入口，深藏于内的器官喷涌出滚烫滑腻的汁水，随着抽插不断被带出，溅湿了身下的床单。  
体内的关隘被突入，Omega发出了一声混着痛楚和甜蜜的惊呼，手指拧紧了身下的床单，叩开的小口像一张嘴紧紧地嘬着Alpha的龟头，穴内层层叠叠的肉褶也簇拥上来，软绵绵地裹紧了柱身。又深又狠的冲撞转为了浅浅的抽送，冠状沟磨着那处敏感的软肉，同时享受着生殖腔口的痉挛收缩。  
“你确定你想这样吗？”Alpha低沉颤动的嗓音撩拨着他的神经，话语中夹着喟叹声，这让年长者的语气较之平常更加柔和，似乎也为这具身体的侍候难得地失了平日的威严。  
哈尔被弄得正舒服，他轻哼了几声，不大情愿地睁开眯着的眼睛：“我们不是已经说好了吗，我确定我想要这个。” 绵软的甬道一下一下地吮着Alpha的性器勾引对方深入，他迎合对方的动作扭动着柔韧的腰肢，诱惑话语混在灼热的吐息中吹在对方耳边：“给我你的结。”  
没有Alpha能够抵挡这种邀请，然而面对年轻的恋人热情大胆的欲求，塞尼斯托依然维持了他拘谨的态度：“标记不一定会成功，我们之前用灯戒计算过，科鲁加人和地球人的种族性状差异会导致我们结合的失败率很高。”  
“不试试更不会成功。”哈尔双腿环在塞尼斯托的腰上，催促般用脚跟轻轻叩了叩对方的后脊。  
年长者哼了一声：“我是在给你打预警，失败的话不要太难过。”  
“没关系，我们可以一直做到成功为止。”哈尔勾起唇角轻笑道。  
塞尼斯托动作稍停，乜斜着眼睛看着哈尔，眼角挂着似笑非笑的讥诮，挑起了他的语言漏洞：“为止？”  
哈尔笑出了声，双手捧起塞尼斯托瘦削的脸颊，将他拉进一个亲吻中，轻喃道：“做到宇宙毁灭。”  
体内的性器膨胀起来，压迫着他的内脏，从里到外被攻占的胀痛和受制感带来激烈的冲击，棕发地球人发出难耐的轻吟，他的导师轻吻着年轻人的额头，安抚他第一次被Alpha在体内成结的无措。青涩娇嫩的生殖腔被精液灌满至涨起，从未使用过的器官被填充的满足感让哈尔轻喘一声，身子软得像只被从头到尾揉舒服了的猫，在主人手底发出餍足的咕噜声。  
Alpha的结将他们的身体锁紧，高潮后的寂静中只听到重重的呼吸声，在等待结消退的这段时间里，他们可以在静静地在爱抚和亲吻中感受彼此的心跳。

柔软平滑的物体贴上了他的唇，那触感冰凉干涩，带着不容置喙的力度让他无法挣脱，很快他的嘴唇被坚硬的牙齿撬开，滑腻灵巧的软肉缠绕上了他的舌头，挑弄他口腔里的敏感点，不时的吮吸更让他全身酥麻发软，就在他几乎无法忍受的时候，那控制的力量突然放过了他。  
“不反抗吗？”冷淡的声音传来，哈尔的神识还有些模糊，只感觉到沉重滚烫的流体落在头上，无孔不入地渗下，吞没他的呼吸和一切感官，他猛地挣扎起来试图脱困，却没有办法摆脱胶着的束缚，一直到淅淅沥沥的水流停下，伴随着阵阵咳嗽声，哈尔被强行从浑浑噩噩的状态中唤醒了，他眨眨眼，用恢复的视力迅速侦察了四周的情况，自己赤身裸体躺靠在浴池里，塞尼斯托刚刚为了叫醒他在他头上浇的热水流淌到身下蓄了浅浅的一泓，湿透的头发贴在脸上，水珠不时从发尖滚落。他的戒指不在手上，因而无法靠灯戒能量维持体温，皮肤上残留的水蒸发带走了一些热量，这让他感到微冷，不由自主地抱起手臂，蜷缩身体，哈尔迫使自己快速冷静下来，尝试着召唤灯戒，但却无法感知到他那枚永远忠诚的战友的存在。要么是距离太远，要么是被放置在了无法穿透的空间内。他抬起头，对上塞尼斯托俯视的目光，满脑子混乱的思绪中，一句“为什么吻我”到了舌尖却换成了另一句：“你把他们怎么了？”  
塞尼斯托阴森的脸上浮现出那种他熟悉的厌烦表情，反问道：“你觉得我把他们怎么了？”  
哈尔一怔，他还在欧阿，塞尼斯托手上还戴着那枚他授予的绿灯戒，看起来也没有经历过打斗的痕迹，虽然不知道塞尼斯托是怎么与约翰他们交涉的，但一切显示他担心的事没有发生。哈尔这时才感到在对方面前未着片缕颇为不适，他轻咳了一声问道：“你带我来这干什么？”  
“这是你的宿舍，乔丹。”  
哈尔哑口无言，他晕倒了，塞尼斯托带他回宿舍休整，这本是个理所当然的决定。话虽如此，他们两人之前见面的情景与现在微妙的处境却让这件事变得十分暧昧。  
更何况，这间宿舍对他们二人来说却有着不一样的意义，它承载了太多他们还是师徒身份时隐秘的记忆。  
他们曾在卧室的床上交欢，他跪在床单上时，后方的顶弄逼得他不断膝行向前，从床尾一直折腾到床头，塞尼斯托将他按在餐厅的桌上，像细细品味甜点一样享用他，他双手撑着阳台的围栏，欧阿的阳光照在他裸露的皮肤上，一边担心会有经过的同事察觉一边忍住高潮时的呜咽……  
而浴室，毫无疑问，是这其中能勾起最多回忆的地方。  
塞尼斯托会因为一丁点的污渍露出不快的神情，仿佛那是一块他所憎恨的混乱与无序的缩影，他盯着地面上一小团垃圾时的目光如同瞪视战场上需要消灭的敌人。这种洁癖也表现在了性事中，只要条件允许，他们在肌肤相亲之前一定会洗澡，若是遇到情难自禁的情况就会直接在热气蒸腾的浴室里做爱。  
想到这里哈尔又觉得身体不受控制地发热。  
他的周身环绕着淡淡的绿色光晕，他知道那是塞尼斯托做的气味阻绝。哈尔烦躁地用指尖抓了抓抱着的手臂。  
该死的热潮期。  
他不愿向这个人示弱，这种倔强不知还能在身体的本能之下维持多久，于是他干脆下了逐客令：“你走吧。”  
“然后你准备怎么办？去办公室找几个同事陪你群体淫乱？你的抑制剂呢？”塞尼斯托纹丝未动，声音中隐藏着怒气，问出了这个最关键的问题。  
“不关你的事，我的宿舍不欢迎你，走吧。”哈尔本可以解释，但塞尼斯托尖刻的言辞问得他心中气闷，不想直接回答。见塞尼斯托没有离开的意思，哈尔准备起身，却在这时被按住了肩膀，Alpha的触摸让他本能地身体发软，但他仍然执拗地强迫自己与之较劲，与科鲁加人的力气僵持得越久，他被对方不冷不热的压抑态度激起的怒火越旺，五脏六腑仿佛都被烧得灼痛，塞尼斯托的声音突兀地响起：  
“抑制剂失效了，对吧。”  
哈尔心中一震，还没想好怎么作答，塞尼斯托已步步相逼：“你我都知道原因是什么，你还想说不关我的事？”  
抓着他肩膀的手加重了力度，肩胛骨被捏得生疼，积攒的怒气瞬间爆发，哈尔猛地甩开了那只手，向塞尼斯托吼道：“你想怎么样，让我像以前一样求你操我？”他咬紧牙齿，身体微微发抖，不清楚是因为热潮引起的虚弱还是因为愤怒。  
塞尼斯托收回手，半晌没有出声，他看着哈尔的怒容，突然发出一声冷笑：“你说得对，我现在不会操你。”  
一瞬间从塞尼斯托的戒指中塑型出的构造将哈尔牢牢钳制住，脱力的双腿被分开，露出因方才离谱的性爱狼藉一片的大腿内侧，皮肤上黏黏的都是半干涸的精液，下体暴露在空气中，他被摆出婴儿排泄的姿势悬在浴池上方。  
塞尼斯托阴冷险恶的声音响起：“把里面的东西排出来。”

算是小番外？

结消退之后，哈尔仍躺在那里不想动弹，体内被灌得太满产生的慵懒感，加上过于美好的余韵，让他仿佛还沉浸在甜蜜的回味之中。  
很快扫兴的人出现，塞尼斯托从浴室走出来，肩上搭着毛巾，赤裸着上身，带着一身水气走到床前呼唤他：“起来洗澡。”  
“不要。”哈尔耍起性子，翻身蜷了起来。  
塞尼斯托皱起了眉：“脏死了，起来洗澡。”  
“洗干净更标记不上了。”地球人的手搭在小腹上，仿佛那一肚子黏糊糊的腌臜液体是什么宝物。  
塞尼斯托哭笑不得：“没成功就是没成功，你躺再久也没用。”  
哈尔没吭声，怏怏不乐的样子像是有些泄气，塞尼斯托无奈地叹了口气，俯下身一口咬住哈尔颈上的腺体。  
敏感的腺体上已经存有几个牙印，此时被尖锐的牙齿再次咬开注入Alpha的信息素，哈尔呻吟一声，呼吸加重，脸颊迅速变红，平时锋芒毕露的眼神也渐渐变得迷蒙。  
松口后，塞尼斯托拍拍哈尔光裸的屁股：“起来，洗干净了，以后我射更多给你。”


	6. Chapter 6

“滚开！”  
被缚的地球人咒骂着，四肢踢打着，试图挣脱戴罪者具象出的束缚，意志力构造的镣铐如钢铁般坚实严密，牢牢定住他的手脚，但哈尔从不缺少困兽犹斗的勇气，他在挣扎间一次又一次试图从热潮中凝聚意志力寻找自己的灯戒，一次又一次落空，军团领袖发白的脸上满是愤怒和惊惧。  
“你这混蛋！”  
塞尼斯托充耳不闻，手指已经探向哈尔身下，在那甜蜜的入口处打转。因为紧张和羞耻，Omega浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，见那紧闭的小口难以突破，塞尼斯托便撤掉了阻绝气味的光环，Alpha侵略性的信息素瞬间包围了哈尔，软化他的意志和肌肉，操控他的神经，强迫他脱离高度戒备的状态，逐渐向Alpha敞开身体。  
曾经这种地球上无觅的气味让哈尔沉醉，如果要类比的话，乍开始让人想到烟熏的树叶，但较之那种刺鼻浓重的烟火气却多了雨后的清冷和金属的沉郁，香气充满整个鼻腔后会有一丝清甜从苦味中浮现，微弱得像是幻觉，却无比勾人，令人上瘾。过去他们相依的时候，这种气味在他周身织就一道屏障，给他带来享受与心安，此刻他清晰地感觉到自己的身体不受控制的变化，任他将牙齿咬得咯吱作响也难以抑制，棕色的眼中流露出了屈辱的神色。  
“操你塞尼斯托——”  
科鲁加人的嘴唇落在哈尔后颈的皮肤上，掠过突出的骨头，来到了腺体附近，塞尼斯托没有咬下去，仅仅是用唇舌包裹着腺体吮吸就已经足够让哈尔全身酥软，一声包含怒气的咒骂音尾转成了无力的啜泣。  
他怎么可能忘记呢，塞尼斯托擅长利用手中的一切有利条件化为武器。这个男人对信息素的运用与他在灯戒上的造诣一样登峰造极。这世界上没有人比他更清楚这个残酷的科鲁加人会如何利用Alpha的优势控制和伤害他的Omega。  
而他到现在还会因为塞尼斯托的信息素情动。  
水流冲洗着皮肤上附着的精液，一只手沾了沐浴露狎昵地抚摸着他的每一寸身体，连脚趾都得到了细致的搓揉，紧绷的肌肉在手掌的爱抚下逐渐放松之时，另一只手揉开了哈尔红肿的穴口，灵活的指节不时曲起旋转，刮蹭按摩着柔嫩的肠壁，进一步缓解Omega的紧张。塞尼斯托熟悉这具身体的每一个角落，知晓用什么样的力道能让哈尔舒服，触摸哪些位置能挑动他的情欲，经历过粗暴性事的甬道骤然受此温柔对待，很快便不再抗拒他的入侵，软化下来容纳了他的两根手指，带茧的指腹在前列腺上按揉，强烈的酥麻感升腾而起，哈尔急促的呼吸中也隐隐加入了软腻的呻吟，前方的阴茎也微微挺立起来。塞尼斯托两指呈剪刀状撑开蠕动的内壁，引导里面的浊液淌出，另一只手按着哈尔的小腹，缓缓用力揉弄挤压着帮助他排出精水。后穴被翻搅出水声，温热的白色液体一股一股沾满了红色的手掌，腥臭的精水伴随着接连不断的啪嗒声滴落在浴池内，聚成浅浅的一滩湿迹。  
不属于他们二人的白色黏浆进入视线中，塞尼斯托只觉勉强压下去的火气又窜了起来。那三个地球人没有射在生殖腔内，哈尔不会因此被标记，但哈尔允许他们内射仍然让他咬牙切齿。金色的眼中暗流涌动，新的构造在指间形成，杯刷形状的翠绿具象物挖抠着肠道中的每一处褶皱，细密的刷毛质地轻柔绵软，不会让Omega受伤，但对于娇嫩的肠壁来说却已足够刺激，湿淋淋的绒毛无孔不入地撩拨着体内隐秘的每一寸黏膜，逼得哈尔头皮发麻，视线模糊，甬道抽搐着分泌出液体，前方的性器也开始颤抖着滴水。  
“不……住手……啊啊——！”  
悬空的身体抓不住任何着力点，哈尔只能攥紧双拳，蜷曲着脚趾，仰起头浑身哆嗦着承受这一切。细长的刷柄不断深入，直到刷头顶端接触到了敏感的生殖腔口，便开始旋转着厮磨起来，千丝万缕的绒毛搔弄着娇嫩的小口，极致的酸麻酥痒扩散到整个腰间，每一下都冲击着他的大脑，驱逐他的理智。更多粘腻的液体从缝隙间挤了出来，塞尼斯托手上的力气越来越重，捣弄的频率也逐渐增加，哈尔吃痛的闷哼声随之传来。镣铐束缚的身体瑟缩着，不住地摇头，被这愈加粗暴的手法弄得又痛又惊，喉间溢出细碎的呻吟和颤声低语，却说不出一句完整的话。一直到抠弄不出东西后，塞尼斯托似是仍嫌不够干净，构造化为扩张器的形状撑开穴口，将花洒直接对准后穴，数十道极细的水流激射在Omega最脆弱敏感的部位，哈尔瞬间被刺激得哭叫出来，身体几番扭动，也躲不开这酷刑般的折磨，温热的液体源源不断地注入他的身体，带出滑腻的黏液，一直到流出的水再无异状才停下来，哈尔早已在这个过程中射了一次，小腹不由自主地收缩着，无力地打着颤，失焦的双目泪眼婆娑，泪痕交错的脸上满是羞愤。  
被迫在塞尼斯托面前排泄出别人的精液，还在清洗的过程中被玩弄到了高潮。  
哈尔若是还清醒，此时定是恼极羞极，但他现在意识模糊，无力反抗——或许这样更好，塞尼斯托虽不愿承认，但一个任他摆布的哈尔·乔丹短暂地满足了他阴暗的欲念。  
塞尼斯托解开哈尔的束缚，用浴巾卷起那颤抖的赤裸身体，将他抱入怀中，没有理会哈尔在他手臂上不安分的微弱扭动，径直向卧室走去。  
行至大厅末端，地球人温热的手忽然碰到了他的指尖，进而摸索着握住了他的左手。  
“我以绿灯军团首领哈尔·乔丹之名命令你停止运行。”触到那枚他亲手递出的戒指时，地球人的声音中仍带有哭泣过的喑哑和鼻音，但下达命令的语气坚定果决。塞尼斯托只觉与灯戒的意志链接瞬间被切断，怀中的重量一空，紧接着他的脸上就挨了一拳。  
哈尔尽力挥出的这一拳将塞尼斯托打得向后歪倒，但他倒是没有被激起怒意，只有一丝意外从眼中一闪而过，很快被赞许取而代之。  
“跟我学的？”  
至黑之夜时哈尔曾经亲眼目睹他如何对付篡夺自己位置的蒙戈，哈尔关掉自己灯戒的手法与之如出一辙。  
就算他们已经不是师徒关系了，哈尔仍然有某些方面在向他靠拢，这件事莫名让他高兴。只不过与他不同的是，哈尔没有做出攻击的指令，仅仅关掉了他的戒指。  
哈尔没有接话，他看起来没有扳回一局的喜悦，此时的表情更应该用沉痛来形容，刚刚的一拳已经让他气喘吁吁，军团领袖努力平复着呼吸，扶着身后的墙壁缓慢地说道：“我曾经觉得既然要相信你，就不必在灯戒中设下这种后门，但这最终成了萨拉克他们同意你留下来的条件之一。”  
塞尼斯托轻叹：“你还是那么天真。”  
话音刚落他的脸上又挨了一拳，哈尔目光灼灼，捏紧了拳头：“混蛋。”  
“你真觉得我没了灯戒你就能占上风？”塞尼斯托声音中有着嘲讽的意味，只要对比一下体力完整的他与挥拳时手臂都在颤抖的哈尔，这个问题的答案显然一目了然。  
“不试试看怎么知道。”哈尔嘴角提起了一丝强笑。  
恍惚间塞尼斯托想起，印象中哈尔总是爱笑的。哪怕面对强敌，走投无路之时，他的勇气总是让他欣赏和赞叹。  
“蠢。”  
塞尼斯托轻而易举地握住地球人的手腕，将他压在墙壁上，赤裸的压迫感和欲望喷薄而出，他狠狠地咬上了哈尔的嘴唇。

哈尔在心里不停地诅咒着绿灯军团制服优秀的隔水效果，他浑身湿透，像从水里捞出来一样，黏腻的汗水附在皮肤上，让他本就潮热的身体更加难耐，下身更是不体面地分泌出大量湿滑的液体，如果他此刻脱掉制服，那些液体足够在身下汇成一滩亮晶晶的水洼。强制进入发情状态的身体每一个细胞都在叫嚣着渴望，本应属于爱人的私密情欲被暴露在光天化日之下，解剥成折磨的刑具，与脱水引起的眩晕和虚弱共同噬咬着他的肉体和精神。  
他连跪着都没有多少力气维持了。  
害他狼狈至此的罪魁祸首周身环绕着刺眼的黄色光芒，缓步走到他的面前，悠然道：“令人钦佩，不愧是我的学生。”  
“我不是你的学生，你这无耻的骗子，卑鄙小人，别碰我。”哈尔艰难地吐出这几个字，他没有抬头的力气，只能像躲避瘟疫一般小幅度挪动着试图远离眼前的那双长靴，有气无力地发出虚弱的恫吓。  
佩戴着黄灯戒的修长手指抓起地球人的棕发迫使他暴露出颈后的腺体，科鲁加人俯下身，如他从前无数次做过的那样，尖锐的牙齿咬上已经充血泛红的腺体，然而这一次，哈尔低低的呻吟声瞬间转为了凄厉的痛呼。  
哈尔从来不知道在发情症状过于激烈又得不到满足的情况下Omega会有生理痛，没有任何人告诉过他，也没有任何书讲述过这件事，腹中那原本只是坠胀发热的器官剧烈地痉挛起来，像是有人用螺丝刀在上面拧出无数个洞，换做其他人怕是早已在地上打滚了。眼前一阵阵地发黑，胃中翻搅着剧烈的呕吐感，他仍然咬紧牙齿，强撑着不在塞尼斯托面前失态，冷汗不断地从额上抖下。  
“看你还能忍多久。”  
一往而深的爱情和迷恋终结于痛心彻骨的后悔和怨怼，过往种种难以化解的情愫堆积如山，酿成一句牙缝间挤出的苦涩：“我恨你。”  
变节者眯起金色的眼睛，残忍的快意在其中闪烁。


End file.
